In traditional radiation therapy, a patient lies atop a static treatment couch, and is treated by a static treatment gantry. Often, static blocks are inserted into a beam of radiation to shape the beam. As radiation therapy has advanced, motion has been introduced to improve the quality of treatment and deliver treatments more efficiently.